


Cold

by charlotte123456789



Series: Ficmas 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Christmas, Cold, Cold Weather, Hiding, Hurt No Comfort, On the Run, Sad Christmas, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Day 3 - Cold
Series: Ficmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568986
Kudos: 5





	Cold

She shivered, the strong wind biting at her face as she tried to huddle down deeper into her coat for warmth.  
Days upon days of being on the run had left them with minimal supplies now. Before they at least had the tent but when Ron stormed away in his fit of anger he took it and everything else of importance along with it. Only whatever she could find in her bag now had to suffice.

Harry had stayed with her for the first few weeks, both angry with Ron, but also sad that their friendship spanning over more than six years could so easily be thrown away. But now without him there acting as the strategist it was getting harder and harder to plan out raids to collect the horcuxes.  
For a while Harry and herself both tried to work out everything, planning, recon, putting the plan in action. But it was just too difficult and they were leaving tracks all over the place.  
Neither wanted to be the reason that the Death Eaters had managed to find them.

So after long drawn out talks it was decided that they should split.  
Not forever but just long enough to lay low for a while and to let the heat die down. Only a few weeks.

So they split whatever sparse resources they had and parted ways. They would meet again in six weeks in a specific field which both of them had apparated to previously but was not a key location and so should not be monitored.

Now three weeks in Hermione had a chance to really reflect. Her whole life was being torn apart and she was on the run. Only rudimentary resources to try and survive the biting chill of winter.  
She had calculated the date, wanting to know how soon winter would end, how soon it could be until she wouldn’t have to shiver against a tree hoping that she wouldn’t freeze to death.  
She had regretted it instantly.  
It was the 24th of December.

There was no one with her.  
No friends, no family, not even an animal to huddle with.  
For the first time in 17 years she would be waking up Christmas morning alone, no family around, no presents to open.  
All she would be is cold. Cold and alone.


End file.
